ReLive!
by asagi sakura
Summary: Train comes back again to the city where his best friend, Saya died...but....


Hi People! Its' my first time to write here in black cat so please be kind to me…also do not hesitate to review after reading it, me would love to get some message if my story is fine or just too stupid.. But wait! Pls excuse me for my wrong grammars if there is or anything that is wrong!, I'm not too good at English so I'm trying my best for you to understand…..…then let us start then!...ReLive, chapter # 1!

(P.S. I do not own black cat)

* * *

CHAPTER # 1 - A Returned Cat

3 years later after Train left Sven and Eve he decided to be a solo sweeper himself. A lot has change since these 3 years, and today he came back to the town where he lived and where Saya died…

"Hmmm…I can't decide which is which…" Train said while figuring out which one looks good.

"May I help you, sir?" the clerk asked. He noticed then the clerk who was watching him.

"Oh, I'm having a little trouble deciding which flower I should pick." Train said with a little laugh.

"Well, in that case, whose it for and what's it for?" the clerk asked.

"It's for somebody…who is always cheerful and thinks about others before herself, I want to give her flowers as a greeting.' He said while looking to the other flowers as his smile slowly fades away.

The clerk suddenly burst something, "Oh, I know which is more suitable for this!" the clerk said.

The clerk immediately went inside and began to do some noises. While she was doing that, Train looked outside the window and saw people decorating the place. Suddenly the clerk went back to show the flowers she mentioned.

"I hope that these flowers will make her feel warm inside!" the clerk said with glee, "This cherry blossom is the perfect flower that describes her well and she may that you're very sweet…hahaha…" but after she said that she noticed that he frowned again.

Train slowly said, "I'm sorry…she can't do that...but I will take it" he then tried to erase his frown replacing it with a happy face.

The clerk quickly understood what he meant so she went to the cashier register to purchase it. After purchasing, he went to his motorcycle (because he has like in the O.P. song  ) and went to a certain place.

_"Still…her memory…lives on"_

(Motorcycle engine sounds)

_Today is her 4th death anniversary as I recall…and also today is the festival…fireworks…can I bare to see it and remember the tragic past…but I don't want to make Saya lonely…she is the one who showed me the true meaning of life…so I should show my appreciation…even though she told me that it is important for me to forget her…sorry Saya….but I can't do that no matter what…_

* * *

  
Train was already in his destination so he parked his motorcycle and brought the cherry blossom with him. The place where he is right now is the place where his so called best friend died. Near the wharves (she was killed near the ships where the explosion started right?) .

"It's been a long time and the place has been fixed" Train looked the place where the explosion happened and felt that it's his first time to be here. He walked near to the waters.

"Saya…this is for you!" Train then threw the bouquet of flowers as far as he could until it reached the water , "I know that love milk but accept this instead and you know what…Cherry blossom is the transience of life!" Train shouted freely but he noticed someone behind him heard it so he looked back.

"Uh…mister…why are you shouting?"

Train was surprised to see three little children holding a bouquet of flowers heard him. There was a girl and two boys.

"I…um…wait a minute…why are you kids here? He asked politely.

It was the girls turn to speak, "We are here to give our gratitude to the kind lady who sacrificed her life for us 4 years ago." She explained nicely.

"Enough with the chit chat, mister, you don't have the right to shout here even if it is a free country." The youngest one said in a rude way.

"_And who do you think you are… the authority?"_ Train thought badly.

"You might disturb the spirits who died here 4 years ago especially the lady who sacrificed her life for us." He continued.

"And don't forget the man who protected us from the explosion." The elder boy said so the other 2 kids stared at him.

"You know…the man in a black coat…I was there, you two were there, the girl in a yukata was there, (breaths for a moment…) and the man in a black coat was there too." He said in a sarcastic manner.

Now Train was really listening to their conversation and felt something familiar until he finally realized that …

"Of course, I almost forgot about him so we should pray for him too! But…after that you said something that was really nonsense…" the girl said happily.

While saying that to him the young boy was looking closely at Train so naturally…Train looked at him too and the result was that they were in a starring contest.

"Is there something on my face, brat?" Train asked him rudely but in a polite accent.

Something struck in the boy's mind until he, "AHH! (He then pointed at him)…you…you…but we thought you're…" the young on was in shock realizing of how could be stupid enough of not realizing it earlier.

"_Finally he remembered at last… (Sigh)"_ Train thought in relief.

"HuH?" the other two said.

Then Train proudly said, "So you do remember and so I have the right to shout a message for my best friend." He said with a smile at the end of it

The young boy turned to his friends telling them that he was the one in the black coat.

The two were astonished to believe that man who saved them from them from the explosion was standing in front of them looking a happy. And so the unexpected meeting continued as they thanked Train and sat for while to tell questions and some stories

"So are you here too to visit the kind lady or something else" the girl asked while they were drinking milk that came from nowhere

(Train shared…)

"First of all, her name is not lady it's Ms. Saya for short." Train then took a sip from the bottle.

"Finally! We have been calling her lady for a long time it's really time to change that…well anyway, is Ms. Saya close to you?" he asked with a funny face.

"She's more like my-" but he was cut of by the one who was asking him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! She's your friend, right? Wait! no! your girlfriend!? Wait! no! no! YOUR WIFE! Am I right?" he asked many times.

"_Wife? But she was too much young for that…"_ the other two thought

"Definitely NO!" he yelled with a giggle. "Actually she's more like my best friend and if she heard that she might yell at you saying no like I did." He said with a smile but suddenly he felt his hair being plucked.

"OUCH!!! Who did that?" he asked them.

"Did what?" the three of them asked together.

Train then explained it to them but they said that they did nothing and how would have that happened if they were in front of him and no one was at his back.

"You must be dreaming, Mr. Train" the girl said politely.

"_But I really felt it…how could that happen?"_ He thought deeply.

The girl then looked at her watch and remembered something urgent.

"We're late in helping for the festival!!!" she said in panic.

"Mr. Train, we are very grateful to you and to Ms. Saya and we hope that you will have a safe journey, good day to you." They immediately said goodbye to him and ran so they could still help in preparing for the festival.

While running the young boy stopped for a moment then shouted to Train saying, " Thanks for the milk it as really tasty!" he then waved goodbye happily and tried to catch up with the others.

"Silly kids…" Train muttered with a smile.

* * *

Well I hope that you like the story that I made for the 1st chapter the next chapter is "A Reunited Cat" that's when… oops sorry can't tell you! You just have to look forward to it if you do like my story. Actually ReLive is a story I made after Train left everyone in the last episode and I almost forgot! this is a TrainxSaya story. So don't forget to review pls! (With puppy eyes).

JA'NE (SEE YA) ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


End file.
